The Beast In Me
by WithHonors
Summary: When Hazel and her brother move in with their alcoholic father, she immediately finds herself sucked into the supernatural world that surrounds them. Set from pilot-recent episodes.
1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

It wasn't an easy choice. When her mother passed away, her father was the only option left. Hazel would rather have gone into foster care, but she had to keep her younger brother in mind. He was only seven, he wouldn't survive foster care, especially if they separated them. So that left their deadbeat father.

Hazel pulled her car into the driveway, wishing she didn't have to go through with her decision. She put the car in park and turned it off, glancing at her sleeping brother as she hopped out of the car.

" Welcome to Beacon Hills!" Her father drunkenly slurred from the porch. He held a beer bottle in one hand and his other hand was gripping the railing to keep him steady.

Hazel felt an extreme anger bubbling up inside of her as she grabbed her bags out of the trunk and threw them over her shoulders. She stopped by the passenger side door and knocked, startling her brother awake. He rubbed his cheek, checking for drool, before he unbuckled and hopped out of the car. Hazel tossed him his bag and gave him a weak smile.

" Let's go unpack, then I'll take you to go tour your new school." She spoke softly, patting his back as he stalked in front of her. She followed close behind, keeping a sharp eye on their alcoholic father.

As soon as Jason was inside, she turned to her father. He was a complete mess, covered in the stench of alcohol and piss. His white t-shirt was covered with several stains, as if he never washed any of his clothes. He hadn't shaved in at least a week and his hair was hanging low over his eyes.

" Listen up, you need to quit the act," She snatched the beer bottle out of his hands and chucked it into the trash, " you have to take care of us, so start by taking care of yourself." She had caught his attention. He was about to speak, but the sound of a car horn cut him off.

A black sedan pulled into the driveway and parked right behind Hazel's car. Two people emerged from the car, a man in his mid-to-late 30's, and a girl about Hazel's age. She shoved her father into the house and shut the door. She turned to see the girl standing right in front of her.

" Hey, I'm new to the neighborhood too, and we just wanted to drop by and welcome you since no one really bothered to welcome us." The girl spoke softly, constantly looking down at her fidgeting hands. She was pretty, in Hazel's opinion, there was something about her. She just seemed extremely gentle, like the smallest thing could break her. She carelessly tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear as her father stepped up next to her.

" Hello, I'm Allison's father, you can call me Mr. Argent, I'm a bit old fashioned." The man spoke, extending his hand to Hazel. She shook it, smiling back at them.

" I'm Hazel, and my brother is inside, but his name is Jason. I am so sorry to cut this introduction short, but I have to take him to tour his new school." She gave the Argents a meaningful look before thanking them and going back inside.

" Jason, you ready yet?" She hollered upstairs, throwing her bag onto the couch in the living room. She noticed her father mumbling something in the kitchen, but she didn't bother going to him. Jason bounded down the stairs, sprinting right out the front door to Hazel's car.

* * *

" Well I'm glad you decided to stay in public school, I am so sorry for your very unfortunate loss, but we are so happy to have you here." The principal kept apologizing, but Hazel could see right through her façade.

" Could we just get the paperwork filled out, I have somewhere I need to be." Hazel's frustration was starting to take over.

" Why of course, I'll go get the papers." The principal said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Hazel looked over at Jason and could practically feel his heart racing. He was nervous about going to school again. The kids at his last school had tortured him right after their mom died. They wouldn't let up on him and it ended with his bully getting a broken arm and Jason getting a broken spirit.

She reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze before the principal returned with the paperwork. After Hazel finished it, she handed it back to the principal and stood up. She herded Jason into the hall and out to her car.

" I'll drive you to school everyday, but my school gets out an hour later than yours, so you'll have to take the bus home." Hazel turned to look at Jason and stopped when she realized that she was upsetting him. She bent over so she was eye to eye with him and she pulled him into a hug.

" No one's going to hurt you again, I promise." She spoke into his hair. She pulled away, tugging on his hand for him to follow her. She opened the passenger door to let Jason in and then hopped into the driver's seat and started the car.

The drive home was silent, and as soon as they got home Jason ran to his room and slammed the door. Hazel winced at the sound, but she understood where he was coming from.

" I'm going for a run." Hazel blurted out when she noticed her father staring at her. She grabbed her bag off the couch and rushed up to her new room, flinging the door shut and ripping open the bag.

She slipped into some workout shorts and pulled a warm sweatshirt over her head. She tied her sneakers and shoved her phone into her pocket so she wouldn't lose track of time. She rushed down the stairs and right out the door. She sprinted around the house and started into the woods, quickly making note of where she started her run. She glanced through the trees and noticed the sun starting to go down, she would have to cut her run short.

As she raced through the trees she started to get an uneasy feeling. She glanced back, feeling something watching her. She picked up her pace, starting to turn back towards the house. She could hear footsteps coming up behind her and she screamed when she ran straight into something hard. A hand shot out and kept her from falling but she was still in shock.

" I am so sorry. I-I didn't see you, or anything…um…" Hazel looked up at the babbling boy in front of her. She had to stifle a laugh when she noticed how embarrassed he was.

" Your fine, I mean, it's fine. No big deal, what are you doing out here anyways?" Hazel stumbled over her words. The boy in front of her seemed to be taken by surprise by her question.

" Oh nothing, just—"

A voice in the distance cut him off and Hazel noticed him flinch.

" Stiles!" A voice echoed. The boy's eyes widened and he started to back away.

" I gotta go." The boy said before turning and sprinting into the dark.

* * *

Hazel walked into school the next morning to find chaos. It had turned out that the boy she had met last night, Stiles, had been peeping in on the search for a dead body. Hazel didn't quite understand the appeal, all she could think about was how crazy this town was.

As Hazel stuffed her books into her locker, she thought about the night her mother had died. It was Hazel's birthday, she had just turned 16 and had gotten her license that morning. Her mother congratulated her with a hug and a brand new used car. All Hazel had wanted to do was drive around, so her mother and her brother hopped in her brand new used car and they just drove. By the time she had enough, they returned home to a surprise party her mother had planned. It was after the party had ended that she realized her mother was no longer in the house.

She could remember how she had seen her mother's keys just dangling from the hook, an uneasy feeling washed over her as she grabbed her keys off the hook right next to her mother's. She had spent hours driving around, hoping that her mother had just gone out for a drink, or to get more party supplies. But by the time she pulled back into the driveway, she realized it was too late.

The flashing lights still lingered in her mind, she felt herself choking back tears as the memories came flooding back. She slammed her locker shut, sprinting down the hall and drawing the attention of several other students. She burst through the door into the girls' bathroom and locked the door behind her. She felt pressure on her lungs and tried to breath, barely able to take in a sliver of air. She clawed at her bag, dumping the contents on the bathroom floor. Her hands scrambled for a small medicine bottle as black spots danced in front of her eyes. She popped the lid off and forced two pills down her throat. She felt immediate relief and her breathing returned to normal minutes later.

Tears still rolled down her cheeks, and she wiped them away with the back of her hands. She stared off into space and couldn't help but hope that Jason was having a much better day than her.


	2. There's a First For Everything

Hazel arrived to her chemistry class several minutes late, giving the teacher a weak smile as she stumbled through the door. Her eyes were still red from crying, but no one seemed to notice. She made her way down the aisle and sat in the only empty seat she could find. She dropped her books on the table and let out a huge sigh. She turned her head and looked at her new lab partner.

" Stiles." She sighed in relief, before she remembered how he had been searching for a dead body the night before.

She slid her chair as far as she could away from him and turned her attention towards the teacher. Throughout the class, Stiles tried several times to get her to talk to him, but she shot him down every time until the bell rang and she sprinted out the door.

" Hazel! Wait up, it's not what you think." Stiles followed her down the hall, stopping behind her as she opened her locker.

" I don't know what to think. Why on earth would someone go looking for a dead body, huh? Cause I can think of a couple reasons." Hazel mumbled angrily. She desperately wished to go home, and considered skipping her last two classes, but she knew it was a bad idea.

" I was looking for it because my father is the sheriff and I heard him talking about it and it sounded cool." Stiles' words jumbled together as he ranted on about last night. Hazel paid him little attention, shoving her books into her locker and briefly checking her phone for any messages from Jason.

" Whatever, it was still super creepy." Hazel shut her locker, continuing past a couple making out and turning into the main hallway. She could hear Stiles still mumbling behind her as she walked.

She started to roll her eyes when she noticed someone standing a few feet away. She turned and gave Stiles a quick glare before walking over to the person leaning against the locker.

" Allison, how's your first day going?" Hazel questioned the pretty brunette girl before glancing over her shoulder to see Stiles meeting up with some people further down the hall.

" Okay, I guess. How about yours?" Allison smiled and Hazel felt a little bit of relief.

" It's been…eventful." Hazel laughed, remembering the panic attack she had earlier.

" I _love_ your jacket! Where'd you get it?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair popped up next to them and smiled at Allison.

" My mom was a buyer for a boutique in LA." Allison replied, giving a weak smile.

" And your shoes are so adorable, I'm Lydia." The girl smiled at Hazel and Allison, and Hazel could see Stiles watching her out of the corner of her eye.

" Thank you, I love your hair, mine is so dry it could never look as nice as yours." Hazel liked having a normal conversation with someone other than her brother. She couldn't believe she had already made friends, it had never been that easy for her before.

" You guys coming to watch the lacrosse tryouts?" A boy came up and wrapped his arms around Lydia and Hazel and Allison shared an awkward look.

" Well of course, I have to cheer on my boyfriend, who just happens to be the captain of the team." Lydia planted a kiss on the boy's lips and smiled. Hazel felt a bit of jealousy, never before being committed to someone like they were to each other.

" I need to pick up my brother first, but I'll come back afterwards and we'll both watch." Hazel chimed in. The boy smiled, seemingly surprised by her efforts to be included.

" Alright, the more fans, the better." He laughed, giving Lydia another kiss before walking away.

* * *

After school, Hazel drove over and picked Jason up from their father's house. He sat waiting on the porch, playing with his phone as Hazel pulled into the driveway. She hopped out for a minute, tossing her backpack inside before she let Jason into her car.

" How was it?" Hazel asked excitedly. She looked over at her brother, noticing how he kept fidgeting with his hands.

" Fine." Hazel felt her stomach drop as soon as the word left his mouth. That was the complete opposite of what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear him go on about how nice people here were, but even she knew it was far-fetched.

" Listen, I know you don't want to be here, but you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to mom. It's keeping you from really enjoying your life." Hazel didn't want to pull the tough love card, but she didn't have a choice at this point. He was on a self-destructive path and she refused to see him end up like their father.

" I'm not letting you take all the blame, I know you still feel guilty, but you need to open your eyes and realize that it wasn't either of our faults. Accidents happen, there wasn't anything we could've done." Jason went off on Hazel, raising his voice as he spoke. Hazel felt frozen in place. She pulled into the school's parking lot and parked, ignoring the feeling in her gut that told her to go home immediately and never come back.

" You don't think I know how you really feel? You talk in your sleep, Hazel. All those nights alone before dad contacted us, you would go on all night about how it was all your fault. You were the one who left the door open. You were the one who didn't check mom's stash that week. It wasn't all your fault so stop acting like it was." Jason jumped out of the car, running off towards the lacrosse field and leaving Hazel alone with her thoughts.

Hazel took a deep breath, climbing out of the car and running after Jason. He found a seat on the bleachers by Allison and Lydia. Hazel joined them, taking in the intensity of the tryouts that were happening on the field. She recognized Stiles sitting on the bench, and Lydia's boyfriend, Jackson, sprinting across the field. She watched in awe as he chucked the ball into the goal, only to have the goalie swing around and catch it at the last second.

" Who is that?" Hazel asked, interested in knowing the players.

" A somebody." Lydia mumbled as Allison replied, "Scott McCall." Hazel noticed him staring at the three of them and she smiled. It was almost as if he knew they were talking about him.

" What do you guys know about Stiles?" Hazel questioned. She was curious about him. She didn't know anybody who would go out of their way to get on her good side, but he sure had.

" Oh, he's just a nobody. He's had a crush on me since grade school, kind of pathetic really." Lydia piped in. Hazel felt her hopes diminish as she realized that he was probably only trying to prove himself so she wouldn't say anything bad about him to Lydia.

" Hazel!" Stiles had finally noticed her in the crowd and was now making his way up the bleachers.

" Hey." He breathed out as he sat down next to her. She saw Jason give her a look as Stiles struggled to catch his breath.

" Um, what are you doing?" Hazel asked, stunned by his actions.

" Will you…go with…me…to…Lydia's party…tomorrow night?" He was still breathing hard and had to pause between words. Hazel turned to look at Allison and Lydia, but neither one seemed to really care.

" We could double, Scott asked me earlier!" Allison smiled, laying a hand on Hazel's shoulder.

" Alright. Pick me up at nine." Hazel pulled a pen out of her back pocket and scribbled her number onto Stiles' hand. He smiled, pulling away and smudging the number. He galloped down the bleachers and Hazel could tell that tomorrow night would be hectic.


	3. Party Of The Year

Stiles showed up at Hazel's house a half hour late. By the time he was at the door, Hazel was already regretting agreeing to the double date. She barely even knew Stiles, but she wanted to make her new friends happy, so she said yes. She opened the door and Stiles gave her a quick look over before saying anything.

" You look great, let's go." Stiles said, offering his hand for her to hold. She ignored it, walking right past him and towards his jeep. She hopped in the passenger seat and pulled out her phone, shooting Lydia a quick text.

" Let's get this straight right here and now, this is not a date. I only said yes to please my friends. If you somehow manage to impress me enough by the end of the night though, I may change my mind." Hazel went off on him as soon as he left her driveway. He nodded his head and she heard him whisper something beneath his breath. She didn't feel bad, she wasn't in the mood to be with someone like that. The one time she had let herself feel for someone was the night her mother died, and she would never make that mistake again.

Hazel could feel her breath catch in her throat as she remembered the way he had made her feel. He was the reason her mother had died. If she hadn't let herself fall for him, she would've remembered to check her mother's stash, and the overdose would've never happened. Jason was wrong, it wasn't just an accident, it really was all her fault.

" Hazel?" Stiles' voice brought her back to reality, and she realized that she had stopped breathing for a couple of minutes. She took in a deep breath and turned to Stiles, she gave him a weak smile and just as he was about to question her, they arrived at Lydia's party.

Hazel immediately climbed out of the car and sprinted inside. She needed to get away from Stiles for a few minutes, at least until he forgot about what had just happened. She spotted Allison and Scott dancing together and felt a bit of relief. At least Allison was having an easier transition, she seemed to really love this town. Hazel made her way around the pool and over towards the pool house, needing to calm herself down before running back into Stiles.

She disappeared from sight and sat on the ground, not minding the bits of dirt that found their way onto her dress. She smoothed out her skirt and leaned her head back against the wall. That was when she noticed that she wasn't alone.

" So I'm not the only loner in this town?" Hazel said aloud, showing that she knew she wasn't alone.

" I guess not." A rough voice said from the shadows. Hazel turned her head to look at the man who had spoken. He slowly made his way into the light and Hazel found herself surprised by his appearance. He was dressed from head to toe in black, but he wasn't gothic. He had more of a bad boy kind of look to him. He had a little bit of stubble on his chin, and was clearly too old to be in high school, but not old enough to have graduated college.

" I'm Hazel." She spoke softly, still taking in the stranger before her.

" Derek." He answered bluntly. He extended a hand to her and she took it, lifting herself off of the ground.

" You should go enjoy the party, you don't belong in the shadows." Derek spoke with an edge to his voice. Hazel felt slightly offended, he had no idea what she had done, and where she belonged. If it was up to Hazel, she would be in the shadows for the rest of her life. It was what she deserved.

She let go of his hand and brushed the dirt off her dress as she turned back towards the party. She noticed Stiles looking for her and she figured she should at least give him a chance. She found herself stumbling in her heels, never having worn them before, as she walked towards Stiles. His eyes focused on her as she approached him, taking in every detail of her long auburn hair and tired looking eyes.

" Are you alright?" Stiles asked, reaching out an arm to steady her as she stumbled over her heels. She let out a groan and yanked each one off, tossing them onto the grass. She stood there, barefoot and in a bit of a better mood.

" Let's go talk." Hazel mumbled, grabbing his hand as she walked towards the house. She could feel his heart beating faster as they made their way up the stairs and into one of the unoccupied bedrooms.

" I am the reason my mom is dead." Hazel spoke softly, feeling better as she finally admitted those words to someone other than herself. She could feel Stiles sit on the bed next to her and a certain comfort came with knowing that he cared. He had known her for all of three days, yet he cared about her. Hazel couldn't believe this town.

" She was a drug addict, she had overdosed once before and we had managed to save her that time. But that night I was distracted by something, or rather, someone. It was my sixteenth birthday and I had been talking to this boy for months now. After everyone had left my party, he stayed a little longer. I led him up to my bedroom and, well, you can guess what happened next."` Hazel took a breath before she spoke again.

" Anyways, I was so distracted that I forgot to check her stash, to make sure she wasn't taking anything. I drove around for hours after the party, searching for my mom, but I never found her. It wasn't until two days later that I got a visit from some police officers. They had found her body under a dock on the beach, it looked like she had been mutilated after she overdosed. They assumed it was just the scavengers, but I'm not too sure exactly what happened that night. Anything could've happened." Hazel whispered the last sentence as she fidgeted with her hands.

Stiles put his arm around her and Hazel felt herself burst into tears. She buried her face in his shoulder and felt comfort from his warmth. She felt his other arm pull her closer and she couldn't believe she had just told him all that. What was wrong with her tonight? She was acting like there wasn't a care in the world, and that was never like her. She pulled away from Stiles and found herself starting at his lips. They were just centimeters away. She made a decision and as she leaned closer, a commotion occurred outside. Stiles pulled away, leaving Hazel to fall face forward onto the bed.

She groaned, but she was glad she had been interrupted. She reminded herself of what had happened when she opened up to someone last time. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Stiles sprinted from the room. She got up after him and followed him down the stairs and outside. She recognized Derek talking to Allison and frowned. Had Scott left?

" I gotta go." Stiles said, running towards his car and leaving Hazel alone at the party. She watched as Allison left with Derek, and Stiles drove off after them.

" I guess I'm walking home." Hazel mumbled. She went back towards the back of the house and picked her shoes up off the lawn. She didn't dare put them back on, instead she carried them in her hands as she made her way home.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Hazel was nearly home. But as soon as she got to the next street, she realized that going through the woods would probably be a better shortcut. It was only five minutes to her house if she went through the woods. If she stayed on the sidewalks, it would be at least another twenty. So she made her decision and slipped into her shoes. She walked into the woods and found herself recognizing exactly where she was. She had just run through there the other night, it wasn't that hard to recognize where she was.

Something was off though, it was too quiet. Hazel stopped, looking around as she heard a branch snap in the distance. Her heart raced as her eyes adjusted to the light and she could see the clear outline of some animal nearby. She took a slow step forward, but the animal could sense her. It turned its head, it's eyes glowing red as it prepared to launch itself at her. Hazel took off sprinting, her many years of track helping her stay ahead. But the fact that one of her heels snapped left her stumbling blindly through the trees. She spotted the familiar porch light of her house and felt relief as she broke through the trees. She took a step forward, but the animal had caught up with her.

It clawed at her ankles, forcing her to fall forward. She pulled herself a couple inches forward, but it was on top of her. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She was too afraid to turn her head, so as she waited, still feeling the creature on top of her, she focused on sprinting as soon as she had the chance. Its teeth broke the skin around her thigh and she screamed out in pain. It hopped off of her then, and she watched as it sprinted into the street and back into the woods across from where she laid.

She struggled to stand, but as she did, she felt the pain in her leg worsen. She stumbled towards her house, crawling onto the porch and passing out as soon as she made it inside her room. The last thing she remembered before falling into darkness were the glowing red eyes of a wolf.


End file.
